


The After Party with Tom Hiddleston - One shot

by Finney13



Category: British (UK) Actor RPF, Tom Hiddleston - Fandom
Genre: F/M, One Shot, Oral Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Smut, Unsafe Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-28
Updated: 2018-06-28
Packaged: 2019-05-29 23:53:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15084488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Finney13/pseuds/Finney13
Summary: Eve meets Tom in the after party of his latest film and gets to know him up close and personal.





	The After Party with Tom Hiddleston - One shot

I had a special invitation to the premiere and after party of Tom’s latest film. I got it as a thank you from a colleague and as I happened to be in London I decided to treat myself with it. I knew Tom was going to be there obviously but I did not have any hopes of actually meeting him. I decided to enjoy the experience nonetheless, get tipsy from few drinks and then head back to the hotel.

After the premiere I had just walked into the club where the after party was held and was getting off my coat and putting away my wet umbrella when Tom walked in from the rain. He had a dark blue suit and a dark blue tie and he looked dashing, as usual. In all that awe of this epiphany I dropped my bag on the floor - right into the pool of water my dripping umbrella had created. To top it all my hand got tangled into the sleeve of my coat. Great, my night had just turned into a slapstick comedy in front of the man I admired quite a bit.

And it was then when I noticed that the open pack of tissues I had in my bag was swelling on the puddle. I had not closed the bag after getting in and everything from it was now on the floor. I couldn’t help but sit down on the floor and laugh out loud. My hysterical laughter was what caught Tom’s attention. He crouched next to me. ‘Wow, those things are really doing what they promise’ he said with a chuckle and offered me a dry tissue. ‘I know, a live demonstration right there of how absorbent they are. And so soft.’ I replied wiping the tears of laughter from my face. He bursted into his charming laughter and helped me gather my things from the floor. ‘Ehehehe, are you going to be alright?’ he asked me when he helped me off the floor. ‘Well, I’ve already met you and talked to you so my goals for tonight are pretty much met, the rest of the evening will be splendid’ I said with a smile. He blushed and chuckled with that adorable puppy smile on his face. He wished me a nice evening and rushed away to mingle.

I decided not to mingle and spend the evening just with my phone and a glass of sparkling. I did not know anyone at the party, so I might as well spend my time as I pleased and taking full use of the free drinks.

I had sat on the table in the furthest corner of the club already for a while when a tall figure leaned over me. ‘Do you mind if I join you?’ Tom asked. ‘Oh, no, please do’ I said stuttering. 'I need to get away from the crowd for a moment’ he sighed and sat down. 'So what is a lovely lady with a lovely laughter doing in here all alone?’ he continued. Now it was my turn to blush and chuckle. 'Stalking tall actors in premiere after party’ I answered with a smile. 'Ehehehe, I like bad puns. And I love great laughs. I haven’t heard a laughter like yours in a while. You are a real Miss Laughter’ he said with a smirk. 'I do have a name and it is Eve’ I laughed. 'Well, Miss Eve Laughter, nice to meet you, I’m Tom’ he smiled and brushed my leg with his under the table. I blushed even more and suddenly I was very happy that the lights were low and that we indeed were in the darkest corner of the club. A simple brush of a leg and I was all wet already. Good gracious. Was I this easy? Apparently yes.

I took a sip of my champagne and looked at his eyes. I could see that it was not just an accidental brush of a leg but a very deliberate one. 'I was looking for you. There is something special in you, Eve’ he said with a lowered voice leaning over the small table and touching my knee with his warm hand. 'You are beautiful and funny and I would so much like to get to know you better’ he continued and caressed my thigh with his hand. 'I very much would like to get to know you too’ I replied looking at him and opened my legs a bit. 'Oh you tease’ he grinned mischeviously and moved his hand slowly higher on my inner thigh towards my groin. 'You are a naughty girl too apparently, because you are not wearing any underwear’ he sighed when he slipped his hand under my skirt and found only bare skin. He moved next to me on the couch after checking that no one was seeing us and kissed me lustfully whilst his hand moved back down under my skirt. 'And you are already so wet too’ he continued when he pushed his fingers between my folds and touched my swollen clit. I shivered under his touch and grabbed his hand and pushed it further. His breathing was getting heavy too so I put my hand on his crotch and I could feel his cock was already in it’s full glory. Looking at his eyes I squeezed it and he smiled. 'I… We…’ he started. 'Right here, right now’ I continued and kissed him deeply.

He took his hands off me, removed his jacket, moved the table to make space in front of me and kneeled in front of me. 'As miss wants’ he said, pulled my skirt up, opened my legs wider and brushed my thigh with his lips and stubble whilst working his way up to the wetness of my insides. Once he got there he caressed my clit with his tongue softly and then started licking and nibling it slowly. When my breathing got deeper he pushed his long elegant fingers inside me continuing still licking me and I whimpered. He looked up at me, moved my legs over his sholders and pushed his face into me and started licking and biting my bud quicker and harder. When I started to whimper on the edge of an orgasm he put his other hand on my mouth so that my sighs wouldn’t be heard by anyone else. That was all I needed to come. He continued to lick me hard to get over the edge until I pushed his head gently away. He looked up at me and wiped his face on my thigh. 'You also taste very nice, Miss Eve’ he whispered

Once he got up on the sofa I sat on his lap. He buried his face between my breasts and squeezed my butt, pulling me on top of his throbbing manhood. He opened the buttons of my blouse and sighed in awe when he saw that I didn’t have any bra either. Holding me in his lap with one hand he took a nipple into his mouth and sucked and licked it hard and squeezed the other one with the fingers of his other hand gently at the same time. It felt so good I closed my eyes and pushed my middle on his cock more tightly. He was ready alright. I opened his belt and his trousers and when I saw that he wasn’t wearing any underwear either I chuckled 'It seems that great minds think alike.’ He smirked at me, grabbed his cock in his hand and placed me on top of it. I sat on it and let it slowly push inside me stretching me like I had never been stretched before. 'Oh god you are so tight’ he hissed into my ear. I started moving up and down on his lap slowly staring at his eyes firmly and could see that he wasn’t that far from his release. He grabbed my bum with both hands and started moving me faster and faster on his lap until he came inside me with silent yell and a grunt.

We sat there still attached for a moment to catch our breath until we both broke into a small laughter. 'Ok, this isn’t something I usually do on a premiere after party you know’ he said when I got up from his lap and pulled my skirt down “Don’t worry, me neither’ I laughed buttoning my blouse. He pulled his pants back up and buckled his belt and put his jacket back on. 'I think I need a drink right about now’ he chuckled and looked at me 'Does Miss Eve Laughter fancy another champagne or may I offer something else?’ he asked. 'I would very much like another of what we were just having’ I replied shamelessly and he flustered. 'Well, allright, one or two coming up’ he said taking my hand in his and lead me decisively out of the club door and the after party.


End file.
